La force du Cobra
by Ecurours
Summary: Un pacte entre deux moitiés d'une seule entité. Un ennemi de taille. Une ancienne magie scellée depuis des siècles. Et au milieu, il y a eux et leur amour interdit.
1. Prologue

**Titre :La force du cobra.**

**Rating **: T (peut-être M plus tard)

**Disclaimer **: J.K. Rowling

**Personnages **: Harry P et Severus R.

**Note :** ma première fiction d'Harry Potter ! je commence pas trop dur pour l'instant :D j'ai préféré gardé le nom français de Severus, parce que je trouve que Snape c'est vraiment pas beau :/ en attendant vos critiques pour que je puisse vite améliorer ce texte. Ce n'est que le prologue qui est tout minus, le premier chapitre suivra dans quelques minutes :P

**(Se passe un an après la disparition de Voldemort. Ginny et Harry n'ont plus aucun lien.)**

**Enjoy** !

* * *

><p>La nuit était glaciale, et tous frissonnaient dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Les élèves ainsi que les enseignants, et même les créatures magiques étaient rassemblés en une foule compacte et tremblante. Après la guerre, la vie avait repris son cour. Dumbledore avait été remplacé par McGonagall, et tous la respectaient en tant que nouvelle directrice de la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Mais ce soir, elle tremblait comme tous les autres.<p>

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, brillait une tête de mort verte à langue de serpent.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Harry murmura :

« Il est revenu. »


	2. chapitre 1

**Titre :La force du cobra**

**Rating **: T (peut-être M plus tard)

**Disclaimer **: J.K. Rowling

**Personnages **: Harry P et Severus R.

**Note :** ma première fiction d'Harry Potter ! je commence pas trop dur pour l'instant :D j'ai préféré gardé le nom français de Severus, parce que je trouve que Snape c'est vraiment pas beau :/ en attendant vos critiques pour que je puisse vite améliorer ce texte. Ce chapitre met en place l'histoire, il n'est pas tellement interessant...

(**Se passe un an après la disparition de Voldemort. Ginny et Harry n'ont plus aucun lien.)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Le château était en état d'alerte. La grande salle résonnait des pas des professeurs et des sanglots des élèves. Tous avaient perdu quelque chose de cher pendant la grande bataille, et le sang avait coulé. Aujourd'hui cela recommençait. Et personne ne serait là pour les protéger cette fois. Dumbledore était mort. Les regards se concentraient sur Harry, mais il était pétrifié : tant de combats pour éradiquer Voldemort, ses parents étaient mort pour lui, son parrain était mort pour que le mage noir périsse.

Pourtant la marque des ténèbres trônait fièrement au milieu du ciel. Les mangemorts avaient tous été exécutés, alors qui d'autre à part _lui_ aurait pu la faire apparaître?

McGonagall pris place au milieu de la salle et s'adressa à tous. Sa voix de vieille femme tremblait et on pouvait voir la terreur dans ses yeux. Pourtant elle semblait forte et confiante. Étrange contraste.

« Écoutez-moi tous. Le train arrive aussi tôt que possible pour vous raccompagner chez vous. Diffusez la nouvelle et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte du château avant l'arrivée du train. Vous allez être raccompagnés à vos dortoirs respectifs. Ne cédez pas à la panique les enfants. Nous ferons tout pour vous protéger. Et maintenant remontez vous coucher ! »

Les étudiants retournèrent dans leurs salles communes, une boule au ventre. Dans les couloirs sombres du château soufflait le vent froid de la mort qui arrive. On pouvait le sentir mais il était impossible de l'arrêter. Harry ne sortit pas de la grande salle, sous le choc. Il avait risqué sa vie pour tuer Voldemort, et beaucoup d'autres vies avaient été arrachées pour cela. Des images de la dernière expression de Sirius peuplaient ses cauchemars depuis, mais à ce moment même il repensait à la mort tragique de Severus Rogue. Il était présent et avait versé beaucoup trop de larmes sur le corps inerte du professeur de potions. Il se souvenait chaque détail de cette soirée : les traits tirés par la douleur de son aîné, ses bras faibles qui se levèrent pour une dernière étreinte, ses yeux noirs qui lui disaient adieu. Puis plus rien. Son corps s'était affaissé. Harry lui avait fermé les yeux. A part la tâche de sang sur le sol, on aurait dit que Severus dormait paisiblement.

Après cet événement Harry se promit que plus personne ne mourrait à cause de Lord Voldemort. Pourtant, un an après avoir vaincu le mage noir, il revenait à la charge, et le souvenir de son règne réussissait à glacer le sang des plus grands sorciers du monde. Il avait vu le corps frêle de McGonagall, d'habitude si puissant, trembler comme une feuille, il avait remarqué les regards qui tergiversaient vers lui. Sans Dumbledore, il ne pourrait le vaincre une seconde fois. Seul il n'était bon à rien. La confiance aveugle et désespérée des autres le tuait. N'avait-il pas le droit d'avoir peur lui aussi ?

Les fenêtres des dortoirs étaient fermées de sorte qu'aucun élève ne pouvait voir la marque des ténèbres. Harry fixait le visage blême de Ron à travers les rideaux de son baldaquin : ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules, comme invoquant une divinité inconnue. Harry ne croyait pas en Dieu. Harry ne croyait plus à rien. L'espoir l'avait quitté cette nuit où il voyait se réaliser ce que ses pires cauchemars peignaient dans son esprit. D'autres personnes allaient mourir sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit. Un rire nerveux secoua ses épaules : il n'avait plus personne de cher à perdre, tous étaient déjà partis pour le protéger. Sirius. Severus. Ses parents. Remus. Dumbledore. Les larmes coulèrent enfin de ses yeux verts, libérant un tout petit peu son cœur du poids de la peur. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues pendant ces 18 années repassèrent devant lui comme un film fantastique. Seulement la mort est bien réelle. Et la douleur de la perte aussi. Le chemin de son avenir ne menait qu'à un gouffre trop sombre pour en apercevoir le bout.

Le soleil se levait comme pour une journée ordinaire. Tous espéraient que la nuit dernière n'ait été qu'un rêve. Mais dans la grande salle, une odeur de changement étouffait les êtres présents. Le ciel artificiel reflétait encore la marque sombre sur le petit jour. Le petit déjeuner passa vite. Les cours eurent lieu : de quoi se raccrocher au réel quand tout autour, tout paraît étranger et fantastique. Les valises étaient déjà prêtes et tous attendaient le signal du départ.

Comme à son habitude, Harry passa devant la porte menant aux cachots : elle était désormais close et n'avait jamais été rouverte, comme un monument à la gloire du craint professeur de potions. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres : cela faisait un an qu'il ne l'avait plus revu. Comme à chaque fois que Rogue revenait à sa mémoire, Harry se remémorait tout son passé commun avec cet homme. Son arrivée à Poudlard et la haine qu'il avait eu pour lui dés le début. L'admiration qui s'en suivit. Le dégout lorsqu'il avait tué Dumbledore. La compassion quand il mourut. La vénération depuis ce jour-là. On peut dire que leur relation a beaucoup évolué, mais Harry ne pense pas se tromper en disant que Severus avait été pour lui un protecteur hors-pair et un ami quand il se sentait seul.

Hermione le tira de ses souvenirs, comme à chaque fois. Une main légère sur son épaule, elle le conduisit en cours avec les autres. Elle aussi savait ce qu'était la perte. Elle savait ce qu'était la douleur de perdre un être cher. Elle avait elle-même choisi de souffrir pour protéger ses proches. Elle avait décidé d'exclure ses parents à jamais de sa vie.

Le cours de botanique se déroula dans la meilleure ambiance qu'on pouvait attendre aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire tendue au possible. La concentration manquait à l'appel. Encore une chose qui avait déserté le front. Lorsque la cloche sonna tout le monde sortit pour rejoindre les autres salles. Hermione et Ron voulurent rejoindre Harry, mais celui-ci les exhorta à partir devant.

« Je voudrais rester seul. »

Conciliante, la jeune femme entraîna son petit ami loin du brun. Harry marchait en retrait des élèves et se perdait dans une mer de souvenirs. Il vivait toujours dans le passé, là où la vie était plus agréable malgré le danger de mort qui était au dessus de leurs têtes, tel l'épée de Damoclès. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry reconnut la salle sur demande. Un endroit où il pourrait être seul un moment. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans une chambre luxueuse, un éclat attira son regard sur une des tables de bois : une baguette cassée. Harry eu un sursaut : il ne s'attendait pas à voir _cette_ baguette. Elle était fine et portait sur son manche un signe tribal. La baguette de Severus. Pourtant il avait pris soin de la lui laisser pendant sa mort. Derrière lui, la porte grinça. Il se retourna brusquement, assez vite pour voir disparaître par le battant de chêne un morceau de cape noire. Il se précipita à la suite de l'inconnu, prenant la baguette brisée au passage. La silhouette sombre courait dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots. Harry fut pris d'un excès de rage : personne n'avait le droit de violer la mémoire du professeur de potions en entrant dans son domaine. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, et avant que la silhouette ne puisse entrer, il la plaqua contre la porte et la menaça de sa baguette. Il aurait dû sonner l'alerte, il aurait dû. Cet intrus pouvait être dangereux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez votre visage !

-du calme Harry. »

Le susnommé recula brusquement : il reconnaîtrait _cette_ voix dure entre mille. Sous la capuche de l'inconnu, Rogue lui souriait tristement. Harry n'y croyait pas et pointa sa baguette sur ce qu'il pensait être une honteuse copie.

« Le professeur Rogue est mort ! Qui êtes-vous ?

-je ne suis pas mort. Testez-moi si vous le voulez.

-… quel est le secret que vous m'avez transmis avant votre mort ?

-La maladie de Dumbledore et ce pourquoi je l'avais tué, pourquoi je vous ai protégé, de quel côté j'étais vraiment.

-et qu'avez-vous promis ?

-qu'importe où je serai, je me souviendrai de Harry Potter. »

Les joues un peu rouges, Harry baissa sa baguette et se précipita contre le torse de l'ancien mangemort.

« Professeur ! »

Les larmes jaillirent sans crier gare de ses yeux, un fantôme du passé venait de prendre forme devant lui alors qu'il croyait que tout allait s'effondrer. Il s'accrocha à la longue cape noire de toute sa force. Rogue serra maladroitement ses bras autour de son ancien élève pendant un moment.

« Potter ? Puis-je respirer maintenant ? »

Harry recula sans lâcher le tissu sombre. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de jais du professeur : il n'y vit que de la chaleur et une joie mal dissimulée de le retrouver.

« Comment…

-Je vous expliquerai tout à l'intérieur. »

Rogue sortit une lourde clé en fer forgé de sa poche et la fit tourner dans la serrure. Rien n'avait changé dans son bureau : les fioles étaient restées exactement dans le même ordre, le grimoire était ouvert à la même page que lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce, le tout était recouvert de la poussière que l'année écoulée avait déposée. Il traversa la salle de classe et entra dans son bureau, Harry sur les talons. Il s'avachit sur son fauteuil et soupira d'aise : enfin chez soi. Le gryffondor était resté sur le pas de la porte, hésitant. Pendant un an il avait souhaité revenir dans ce bureau mais avait pris peur à chaque tentative pour y rentrer. Désormais son professeur et ami qu'il croyait mort s'y tenait comme si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé. Rogue l'invita d'un signe de tête à s'asseoir à côté de lui : la discussion allait être longue.

« Après que vous soyez parti de la pièce quand j'ai succombé, j'ai senti mon âme descendre dans les entrailles de la Terre. Je croyais aller en Enfer. Seulement je n'ai vu ni Satan ni personne d'autre, j'errais dans un gouffre sans fond. Tout était noir, je ne voyais même pas mon propre corps. Puis, je ne saurais dire combien de temps après, je me suis senti aspiré vers le haut, et j'ai atterri devant la tombe de vos parents, dans mon corps, bien vivant. C'est là que j'ai vu la plaque à votre nom où les villageois se remémorait ce que vous aviez fait pour le monde de la magie. J'ai su que vous étiez vivant. Autour de moi la terre brûlait en flammes blanches et…

-les flammes de la dernière chance, coupa Harry.

-comment connaissez-vous cette magie, Potter ?

- je me suis renseigné après la guerre. Harry rougit. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait une chance pour que vous reveniez à la vie. Dans les vieux livres de Dumbledore, un mage expliquait que les flammes de la dernière chance pouvait ressusciter quelqu'un et…

-Montrez-moi ce livre. »

Harry sortit de son sac un vieux grimoire relié de cuir dont les pages volaient. Il l'avait toujours avec lui, ultime lueur d'espoir de revoir les êtres aimés. Il le tendit à contre cœur au professeur de potions qui le parcourut longuement à la recherche d'explications.

« Page six cent deux. »

Le gryffondor se souvenait avoir lu et relu cette page pour y trouver un moyen de faire revenir Severus et Remus dans ce monde. Dans tous ceux qu'il voulait faire renaître, seules ces deux personnes pouvaient avoir des regrets aussi forts. Il connaissait ces lignes par cœur et avait sûrement usé la page à force de la scruter en espérant y voir le visage de Lupin ou de Rogue.

_Les flammes de la dernière chance._

_Elles permettent à une personne décédée de revenir à la vie. Ce phénomène ne peut être enclenché par un autre sorcier ou par la victime elle-même. Lors du dernier jugement, l'âme du mort doit posséder de vifs regrets pour trouver la force de revenir dans son corps. Certains spécialistes ont réalisé des études approfondies sur la question : plusieurs cas ont été recensés à travers le monde. Des flammes blanches apparaissent autour de la victime lors de sa renaissance. Le lieu de retour est décidé par l'âme et par la violence de ses remords._

_Dans le sud de l'Amérique, ont été recensé le plus de cas de flammes de la dernière chance. Chacun des individus c'est vu renaître sur le lieu de leur plus grande déception, amoureuse, professionnelle etc. Certains font le rapprochement entre ces flammes et la résurrection du Christ dans la religion catholique, d'autres certifient que ce n'est que pure spéculation._

_Le professeur Hermès Thompson, spécialiste dans les magies de retour a dit lors d'une interview « Ces flammes ne reflètent que le taux d'ombre de l'âme, plus elle est torturée, plus vite elle reviendra expier ses pêchés sur Terre. »__ Ce phénomène magique reste un mystère pour un grand nombre de sorcier._

Rogue lut longuement l'article avant de laisser tomber le grimoire sur ses genoux : il était fatigué. Cette magie datait de plusieurs siècles et elle était extrêmement compliquée à comprendre. De plus, sa renaissance ne datait que d'une journée et il n'avait pas dormi.

« Je vais dormir un peu, je compte sur vous pour ne pas divulguer tout de suite la nouvelle de ma résurrection. Certains pourraient croire que la marque des ténèbres est apparue par ma faute… »

Rogue enleva sa cape et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Harry n'avait pas bougé. Le professeur l'interrogea du regard et soupira quand des larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois des deux émeraudes. Le gryffondor ne voulait pas retourner dans son dortoir, il avait trop peur que Severus s'en aille à nouveau.

« Je peux…rester ?

-Viens. »

Le soudain passage au tutoiement ne choqua aucun des deux hommes. Harry suivit son ainé dans sa chambre. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil confortable et fixa Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, c'était dans la matinée mais pourtant il s'endormit lui aussi, au chaud dans le fauteuil et rassuré par l'image de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas totalement disparu.

* * *

><p>Vers 18 heures, Hermione accourut dans le bureau de McGonagall toute tremblante.<p>

« Harry! Harry n'est plus là!

-Comment?

-Après le cours de botanique, il est resté dans les couloirs et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce matin… »

La professeur se leva et convoqua rapidement tous les adultes du château. La marque des ténèbres venait d'apparaître, tous étaient en état de choc, mais Harry était le maillon central de la chaîne, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, le monde des sorciers serait perdu. Tandis que les élèves avaient retrouvé leurs dortoirs, les professeurs et créatures magiques cherchaient désespérément le ''survivant'' dans tous les couloirs de l'école.

Dans les cachots, Rogue se réveilla doucement. Il crut qu'Harry était parti : le fauteuil en face de lui était vide. Quand il se leva, il sentit deux mains agripper la chemise dans son dos. Derrière lui Harry dormait profondément. Son visage était tendu tout comme ses mains autour du tissu. Severus essaya de se dégager, sans succès. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand dans son sommeil, le jeune sorcier prononça son nom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le rendait heureux. Il se rallongea au creux des couvertures, profitant de l'étreinte inconsciente du plus jeune. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal.

Quelques minutes après, Harry se réveilla à son tour. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le dos puissant de son professeur de potions. Ses joues rougirent : il n'avait pas souvenir d'être parti du fauteuil. Ses deux mains libérèrent le coton de la chemise blanche pour retourner sous la couverture. Il n'avait pas honte, mais il avait tellement souhaité ce moment depuis une longue année que rien ne paraissait réel. Le torse fin de Rogue se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Harry se leva et admira quelques instants le visage de son aîné. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre : il lui avait manqué. Il sortit de la chambre et avant de partir, laissa un mot bien en évidence sur le bureau.

_Professeur,_

_Je ne parlerai pas de votre retour, sachez que je ne compte pas nous laisser mourir. J'ai besoin de vous pour vaincre Voldemort. Encore une fois. Si vous acceptez de m'aider, je serai tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande._

_Vous m'avez manqué,_

_Harry._

Juste après qu'il sorte des cachots, Rogue entra dans le bureau pour lire le message de son élève. Un deuxième petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. La dernière phrase du message lui fit l'effet d'un baume au cœur. C'est agréable de se sentir utile quand on revient de la mort.

* * *

><p>« MONSIEUR POTTER ! »<p>

Au détour d'un couloir, McGonagall aperçut Harry marcher vers son dortoir. Elle fulminait mais en même temps, elle fut soulagé que le ''Survivant'' n'ait rien.

« Où étiez-vous bon sang ? Cela fait plus de deux heures que tout Poudlard vous cherche ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous égarer monsieur Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

-J'étais dans les cachots. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais la vieille femme n'avait jamais eu confiance en Rogue, et le savoir de retour ne ferait qu'accentuer son animosité. Elle se pencha vers lui pour être à son niveau et pris ses épaules entre ses doigts.

« Écoutez Potter, je comprends à quel point la perte d'un être _cher_ (elle déglutit à ce mot) peut être douloureuse. Seulement au vue des récents événements, vous de devez sous aucun prétexte rester seul ! »

Dire qu'il n'était pas seul lui brulait la gorge mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'excuser et de se diriger vers son dortoir. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de revoir les visages apeurés des gryffondor. Il avait une folle envie de retourner aux cachots, se maudissant de s'être séparé de son professeur. Ses pas prirent la direction de la salle sur demande. Voilà un endroit où il pourrait être tranquille. Depuis la nuit dernière, la peur ne le quittait plus. Apparut la même chambre luxueuse que la dernière fois. Quand il posa son regard sur la table de chevet, il se souvint que la baguette de Severus était restée dans sa poche. Il aurait une raison pour retourner le voir.

* * *

><p>Dans une maison en ruine, au bord de la manche, une femme riait. Au fond de sa pensine ses souvenirs volaient en volutes argentés. Ses yeux rouges sang croisèrent un miroir : elle voyait ses longs cheveux tomber sur ses épaules et sa frange cacher le cobra argenté qui brillait sur son front.<p>

« Miroir mon beau miroir, montre moi qui doit mourir ce soir. »

* * *

><p><strong>Un premier chapitre un peu décousu où il ne se passe rien de très interessant... soyez indulgents :)<strong>


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :La force du cobra**

**Rating **: T (peut-être M plus tard)

**Disclaimer **: J.K. Rowling

**Personnages **: Harry P et Severus R.

**Note :** Deuxième chapitre un peu plus court... je pars un peu moins d'un mois en vacances, alors je stoppe les publications :) et oui je n'aurai pas internet T_T l'intrigue se met un tout petit peu en place dans ce chapitre...

(**Se passe un an après la disparition de Voldemort. Ginny et Harry n'ont plus aucun lien.)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Rogue se dirigeait vers la salle sur demande. Il avait entendu les professeurs discuter dans la grande salle : le train était arrivé. Il était sûr qu'Harry n'était pas retourné dans son dortoir, s'il était en retard, il ne pourrait partir de Poudlard. Son instinct lui disait qu'il devait sûrement déjà l'attendre dans la salle, comme il l'avait dit dans son message. La porte en chêne s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne demande quoique ce soit. Derrière, Harry était assis sur un divan rouge, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait pas vu Rogue entrer. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement de l'étudiant et plongea son regard d'ébène dans les deux émeraudes. Le gryffondor sursauta : il pensait à son professeur de potions, et le voilà devant lui !<p>

« Harry, dépêche-toi, tu dois partir !

-pardon ?

-le train pour Londres est arrivé, le départ est prévu pour dans cinq minutes.

-je ne veux pas m'en aller ! »

Harry s'était agrippé encore une fois à la longue cape noire de son aîné. Ses yeux larmoyaient. Rogue ne comprenait pas.

« Je veux me battre ! Il a tué mes parents ! Cette ordure a tué Sirius, il vous… il t'a tué ! je veux qu'il disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute !

-Je m'en chargerai, il faut que tu te mettes à l'abri.

-je veux rester avec toi, tu auras plus de chance si je suis là. Prépare-moi au combat. »

Les deux yeux verts de l'étudiant brillaient d'une force nouvelle. Certes il avait encore peur de Voldemort, mais maintenant que Rogue était avec lui, il avait confiance en sa puissance. Severus le scruta longuement, cherchant une lueur désespérée dans les yeux de son cadet. Il ne vit que de la résolution. Il hocha la tête et se releva.

« Va prendre tes bagages, Harry, et fait mine de suivre les autres. Je viendrai te chercher. »

Le gryffondor eut un instant peur que son aîné ne le laisse seul. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir et sortit sa valise, comme tous les autres. La main d'Hermione vint serrer son bras. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. La marée humaine descendit les marches jusqu'au quai du train. La marque des ténèbres s'effaçait peu à peu dans le ciel, mais on pouvait encore sentir son aura noire. Les élèves se précipitaient dans les wagons. Harry resta en arrière : aucune trace de Severus. Il se sentait trahi.

« Harry attention ! »

Hermione avait crié. Une forme noire fonçait vers le gryffondor comme une fusée. Rogue sur un sombral l'attrapa avant de repartir vers l'extérieur de Poudlard. Là-bas ils pourraient transplaner. Les sorts jaillirent de toutes les baguettes. Aucun n'atteignit les deux hommes qui sortirent en trombe de l'enceinte du château. Avant que le sort endoloris lancé par un des élèves ne touche le duo, Severus les fit transplaner. Ils avaient réussi à partir.

* * *

><p>Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que le visage de Rogue, les paupières closes. Ses deux bras puissants enserraient son torse.<p>

« Ça va Harry? »

Severus avait eu peur que l'endoloris ne touche l'étudiant. Il desserra sa prise et regarda autour de lui: tout avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois. Le gryffondor suivit le professeur de potions qui s'en allait déjà vers une cabane délabrée.

"Severus, où sommes-nous?

-dans ton nouveau centre d'entraînement. Maintenant laisse-moi lancer les sorts de protection."

Harry s'assit sur un rocher devant la bâtisse et admira quelques instants son professeur entouré des rayons dorés de la magie. Rogue était effrayant mais en même temps magnifique. Ses cheveux de jais, un peu plus long qu'avant, volaient autour de son visage pâle. Harry n'eut plus peur : il avait quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le protéger. Quand Severus se retourna, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Il ne savait pas ce que les deux orbes noires avaient pu voir au cours de leur vie, mais un vieil instinct du gryffondor se mit en marche : il voulait qu'elles ne voient plus que lui. Il baissa les yeux, une violente douleur comprimait son coeur. Il n'avait pas pu penser quelque chose d'aussi égoïste, ce n'était pas lui. Et puis, Rogue n'était qu'un compagnon d'arme, qu'un professeur. L'ancien mangemort s'était rapproché de lui et le fixait de toute sa stature : il était vraiment immense. Ses épaules étaient carrées et son torse puissant semblait indestructible.

« Rentre à l'intérieur Harry. »

Le susnommé regarda la vieille cabane derrière lui : elle avait l'air de pouvoir s'effondrer à tout instant. Il déglutit et poussa la porte sans aucun bruit. A l'intérieur tout paraissait différent : un lustre en cristal illuminait une vaste pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de tapisserie bleue nuit. Des rideaux, il y en avait partout. Les lits superposés trônaient fièrement sur une estrade, cachant une porte qui devait mener à une salle de bain. Harry adorait cet endroit : il était sombre, peut-être un peu trop pour certaines personnes, mais il dégageait une chaleur hors du commun. En fait, cette maison ressemblait au maître des potions. Le sortilège d'agrandissement était bien plus fort que celui d'Arthur Weasley lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

« Le voyage a dû être long, repose-toi. La salle de bain est à droite. »

Severus disparut derrière un rideau épais. Harry se retrouva seul. Il enleva sa cape et ses chaussures et se jeta sur le matelas douillet de la couche. Rien ne pouvait être si plaisant. Mais l'étudiant ne savait pas quel était son lit. Question futile, mais qui ne le quitta pas. Il voulut demander à Severus, pour ne pas se faire jeter du lit si ce n'était pas le sien. Il écarta le rideau derrière lequel le professeur avait disparu quelques minutes auparavant.

Rogue était assis dans un grand fauteuil ivoire à hauts accoudoirs. Sa tête penchait sur son épaule et sa bouche était entrouverte : il dormait. Harry s'approcha de lui et sans réfléchir passa sa main dans les cheveux longs de son aîné. Ils étaient horriblement doux. Il avait tort de penser qu'il avait la chevelure grasse. Il avait l'impression de toucher un nid de plumes. Un sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, il attendrait ici. Il s'assit sur le tapis et garda son regard fixé sur le visage de son aîné.

Quand Harry avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, Severus avait arrêté de respirer. Ce geste l'avait réveillé mais pourtant il n'avait pas bougé. Il sentait le souffle du plus jeune contre sa peau et ses doigts sur son crâne. Cette situation devait être stoppée, mais si loin de l'école, loin de la société, les barrières n'existaient plus. Ils n'étaient que deux hommes seuls avec le même ennemi. Une dispute pourrait tout briser. Et même s'il ne se l'avouait pas, perdre Harry aurait fait souffrir le professeur. Alors il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la main fine se retire de ses cheveux. Les battements de son coeur ralentirent et il s'endormit pour de bon, bercé par des pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir.

* * *

><p>« REVEILLEZ-VOUS POTTER ! »<p>

Harry sortit de son sommeil brutalement. Rogue le secouait violemment.

« La journée est déjà bien entamée, ce n'est pas en faisant la grasse matinée que vous allez réussir à battre Vous-savez-qui ! Je serai votre professeur, et nous commençons maintenant ! Trois tours de terrain.

-Terrain ? »

Quand Harry sortit de la cabane, une haie avait poussé, formant un rectangle de plus de cents mètres de longueur. Poussé par son nouveau tyran particulier, il partit en petite foulée. Une heure, des ampoules et deux pointes de cotés plus tard, c'est harassé qu'il s'écroula au pied de son mentor. Le vent avait glacé ses lèvres et l'extrémité de ses doigts, et de ses yeux verts coulaient de fines larmes. Dues seulement au froid, le Survivant ne devait pas être épuisé.

« Je vois que Monsieur Potter s'est maintenu en forme pendant que j'étais absent... »

Le soudain passage au vouvoiement dérangea Harry. Depuis la veille ils avaient plus l'air de compagnons de guerre que de professeur et élève. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Alors il se releva et arbora une attitude plus digne face à celui qu'il recommençait à voir comme un persécuteur. Severus vit les yeux verts si gai depuis la veille se ternir, sûrement à cause de sa froideur. Il ne savait comment se comporter lui-même: après tout ils n'étaient plus que deux hommes, sans distinction spéciale, à part qu'il était plus âgé. Doux euphémisme: il pouvait être son père. Il ne comprenait pas, mais pour lui, cette différence d'âge était importante. Rogue soupira et releva les yeux en un regard qu'il voulait chaleureux et rassurant. Mais pourquoi se démenait-il tant pour ce garçon?

Harry rencontra les yeux noirs de son professeur qui lui firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique en pleine poitrine. Il crut y lire de la déception, une pointe de remords, mais aussi quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'y être...

_De... L'amitié?_

Non, Harry devait sûrement avoir rêvé. Pourtant, c'est le baume au coeur qu'il entama son dernier tour de terrain. Le vent froid le revigorait, faisant danser ses cheveux un peu longs derrière lui. Le professeur de potions regardait son élève refaire un tour sans rechigner alors que la douleur se lisait sur son visage. Il se surprit à regarder les cheveux d'ébènes dans le vent et les muscles ciselés par le Quidditch se tendre sous l'effort. Il dut se gifler pour arrêter sa contemplation quand enfin, le gryffondor arriva à la fin de l'échauffement.

« Terminé! sourit Harry, fier de lui.

-très bien Potter, nous pouvons passer aux exercices. »

Le survivant, aussi digne qu'il soit, en tomba des nues. volant dans le ciel, une liste de travaux apparut au fil des mouvements de baguette de son professeur. Ou plutôt de son tortionnaire. En une seule journée ils devraient s'entraîner à l'Occlumancie, réapprendre les bases de défense contre les forces du mal, revoir les potions élémentaires, faire du sport et surtout entretenir le tout en faisant beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de pratique. Autant tout de suite aller se livrer à Voldemort. Rogue eut la décence de lui demander par quoi il préférait commencer.

_« Encore une preuve de sa gentillesse démesurée »_ railla Harry.

* * *

><p>A Poudlard, tous étaient sur le pied de guerre. Le survivant avait été enlevé par une ombre noire ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un mangemort sur son balais. Pourtant tous avaient été exécutés. Hermione courait comme une hystérique au milieu des élèves qui ne pensaient même plus à rentrer chez eux. Ron essayait tant bien que mal de la calmer, mais c'était peine perdue. Les professeurs tentaient de faire rentrer la foule dans le train, mais tous fixaient le point où s'étaient tenus Harry et Rogue avant de transplaner.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry était harassé. Les stupéfix fusaient autour de lui et il n'était même plus capable de les éviter. Mais pourquoi avait-il choisi la défense contre les forces du mal ? Quand il tomba pour la énième fois, touché par un énième sort, Rogue décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter un peu. Il annula sa magie et laissa Harry souffler, se retenant de lui lancer une de ses remarques acides. Il attira à lui deux boîtes à repas, Dieu seul sait quand est-ce qu'il avait trouvé le temps de les préparer. Un petit rire secoua sa poitrine quand le survivant se jeta littéralement sur sa part. Rire qui n'échappa pas à Harry, mais qui préféra ne pas le souligner, tout était étrange depuis la réapparition de Severus. D'ailleurs le jeune homme se posait encore des questions dont les réponses ne se trouvaient dans aucun livre. Il hésita un instant, ne voulant pas troubler le repas de son aîné. Mais ses yeux de chiens battus fixés sur lui irritaient le professeur de potions.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il Potter pour que vous me fixiez comme une bête de foire ? »

Le vouvoiement suivi de la remarque du maître stoppèrent le jeune homme dans son élan. Il murmura plus pour lui-même quelque chose d'incompréhensible et retourna à son assiette qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à la fin du repas. Severus se permit de prendre une expression surprise quand les deux orbes vertes l'eurent quitté. Il n'aimait pas se montrer faible devant quiconque. Quand il était revenu, son accueil avait été chaleureux, comme s'il était un ami dont la perte avait rendu Harry malheureux. Mais l'excitation des retrouvailles passée, ou peut-être le fait d'être seuls, avaient fait que la joie du gryffondor était retombée, ce qui arrachait malgré lui un pincement au coeur du professeur de potion. Il se surprit à imaginer avoir une relation amicale avec le héros, chose qu'il enferma aussitôt au fond de son esprit. Il était fatigué.

« Fait ce que tu veux pendant la prochaine heure Harry, je retourne dormir un moment. C'est harassant de revivre. »

Sur ces mots Rogue entra dans la cabane, laissant derrière lui un Harry pantois : d'abord le tutoiement était de retour, et le craint monstre des cachots s'était permis une pointe d'humour. Non vraiment, le gryffondor ne comprenait plus rien...

* * *

><p>Severus se coucha bien au chaud dans son lit. Emmitouflé dans les couettes, il n'arrivait pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait parfaitement bien dormi la nuit dernière. Cette sieste n'était qu'un prétexte pour s'éloigner des deux yeux verts émeraudes de son compagnon d'arme, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Il se tournait et se retournait entre ses draps, tentant de vider son esprit.<p>

Dehors Harry observait le ciel. Il pensait à ses deux amis à qui il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir, et à son école qui allait lui manquer. Il pensa aussi un instant à l'attitude de son aîné, mais une douleur vint poindre au niveau de son coeur. Mieux valait oublier tout ceci. Ils avaient un mage noir à éradiquer. Il chercha dans sa mémoire une idée totalement folle pour pouvoir à nouveau le battre. Il n'en trouvait pas. Aucune magie ancienne de plusieurs siècles, pas même de magie noire. Peut-être que Rogue en aurait une. Le susnommé sortait de la cabane, la joue marquée par l'oreiller. Harry sourit.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te fais rire ?

-Tiens, tu ne me vouvoie plus ? »

Cette remarque était sortie sans que le gryffondor s'en rende compte. Severus arborait une mine troublée, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la honte. Il n'était pas en colère, il se posait la question lui-même avant de sortir de la bâtisse. Harry baissa le regard et bredouilla des excuses.

« Nous nous en tiendrons au tutoiement, nous sommes loin de l'école et de ses obligations.

-Bien...professeur ?

-Oui ?

-je me demandais... commença Harry en bégayant. Existe-t-il un sort, ou autre chose qui nous permettrait d'être plus forts rapidement ? »

Rogue réfléchit un instant et s'assit aux côtés du plus jeune, scrutant lui aussi le ciel.

« Il y a bien un moyen, mais qui a beaucoup trop de contraintes pour un jeune homme tel que v...toi.

-quel est-il ?

-je me doutais bien que tu voudrais le connaître. Il est appelé la Force du cobra. Il permet de lier deux sorciers ou sorcières pour unir leur force. Mais le lien reste à jamais et il n'est pas réversible.

-Vous...Tu serais prêt à le faire pour vaincre Voldemort ?

-je ferais tout pour tuer le seigneur des ténèbres. »

Harry nota que Severus n'avait pas répondu complètement à sa question. Il le ferait pour éradiquer l'ennemi, mais accepterait-il d'être lié jusqu'à la fin à lui ?

« Dis-moi comment il marche.

-Es-tu sûr ? Il ne sera jamais annulé. Les deux individus ne doivent plus _jamais_ se quitter. Si nous ne périssons pas pendant la défaite, nous devrons à jamais se côtoyer. Es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque ?

-Comme v-toi, je ferais tout pour qu'il meurt définitivement. »

Rogue admirait le courage du plus jeune. Sa foi en lui aussi. S'il faisait passer un avada kedavra pour un sort de soin, il était sur qu'Harry l'accepterait. Pourtant leurs relations avaient été plus que tendues : il le haïssait pour ce qu'il représentait, le fils de James Potter, puis il avait appris à connaître Harry, pas comme le Survivant ou l'enfant de Lily, mais comme l'étudiant de Poudlard, dont la confiance en Albus l'aveuglait et qui serait prêt à tout pour que personne ne souffre. Cet enfant avait vécu bien des choses : la mort de son parrain, de ses camarades de classe, et tous ses efforts s'étaient avérés vain lorsque la marque des ténèbres était apparue dans le ciel. Maintenant Rogue admirait le gryffondor et éprouvait pour lui, bien qu'il le nie, une certaine affection.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez pour refouler des pensées qu'il avait enfermées au fond de sa mémoire. Puis il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et commença à expliquer à Harry les conditions de la force du Cobra. Pendant un instant il se tut : l'air était dense et chargé de magie, de magie noire.

« Harry attention ! »

* * *

><p>Il se jeta sur le susnommé et le plaqua à Terre alors qu'un éclair vert frôla sa tête. Quelqu'un venait de les attaquer, quelqu'un voulait leur mort.<p>

Dans un buisson dense, une femme aux yeux de sang pesta :

« Raté. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un autre chapitre d'écrit ^o^<strong>


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :La force du cobra**

**Rating **: T (M au prochain chapitre)

**Disclaimer **: J.K. Rowling

**Personnages **: Harry P et Severus R.

**Note :** Troisième chapitre avec beaucoup de retard et en plus il est plus court... Merci aux reviewers et surtout aux revieweuses :D

(**Se passe un an après la disparition de Voldemort. Ginny et Harry n'ont plus aucun lien.)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Harry sentait une douleur poindre au sommet de son crâne. Encore une fois Rogue l'avait empêché d'être touché par un sortilège. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il vit Severus au dessus de lui, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres. Ses yeux d'un noir profond exprimaient une réelle inquiétude. Quand celui-ci sentit le cœur du gryffondor battre sous ses mains, un long soupir traversa ses lèvres.

« Harry tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je crois. »

Leurs regards si proche s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Rogue ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais les grands yeux verts de son cadet plantés dans les siens, son corps frêle en dessous du sien, tout cela lui plaisait. Son visage se pencha et captura les lèvres roses d'Harry elles étaient douces et sucrées. Sa main auparavant sur son cœur alla se perdre dans les cheveux en bataille du gryffondor. Du bout des doigts, celui-ci caressait la joue de Severus. Tout ceci ne dura qu'un instant. Un instant durant lequel leurs raisons avaient cessé de s'exprimer. Rogue se releva horrifié de ses propres actes et transplana, laissant derrière lui Harry, la main tendue vers le vide. Il se replia sur lui-même et une larme s'échappa d'un de ses yeux. Juste une. Severus le regardait de loin, appuyé à un chêne massif. Après des années d'espionnage, de jeu double, voilà qu'il suffisait d'un regard pour que son corps reprenne le contrôle. Pour expliquer sa fuite il dirait qu'il cherchait le lanceur du sort et tout redeviendrait parfaitement normal. Évidemment il savait que l'ennemi était déjà loin mais il n'aurait pu rester plus longtemps près d'Harry. Dans l'ombre du chêne, une larme s'autorisa à couler, allant se perdre à la commissure de ses lèvres. De toute façon personne ne la verrait.

Quand il revint vers la cabane, Harry continuait ses exercices comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux tandis que Rogue l'aidait à corriger la position de sa baguette, ou à mieux prononcer les incantations. Parfois leurs mains se frôlaient, volant aux deux sorciers un violent frisson.

« Professeur ? »

La voix faible d'Harry cassa le silence en premier. Severus sursauta avant de vite reprendre ses esprits.

« Oui ?

- est-ce que je peux m'arrêter s'il vous…te plaît ? Je suis exténué.

-bien sûr. »

D'un hochement de tête le gryffondor le remercia et entra dans la cabane. Severus réprima un bâillement et, après avoir vérifié les sorts de protection, rentra lui aussi dans la bâtisse. Il vit Harry allongé sur son lit, ses vêtements gisant à terre, la couette à peine relevée sur son dos. Le jeune homme dormait déjà. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha pour couvrir le corps frêle de son cadet. Il allait devoir prendre partie dans une grande guerre, _encore_, alors si en plus il prenait froid ! Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses muscles, ses omoplates, ses épaules…

« Non. »

Une expression horrifiée tirant ses traits, Rogue recula, laissant tomber la lourde couette sur le corps du jeune homme. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il vit Severus quelques secondes, apeuré, avant que celui-ci transplane. Avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée, il pria quelques dieux pour que ce soit un rêve sinon, pourquoi Rogue le regarderait avec peur et…_dégoût_ ?

Severus avait eu assez de raison pour transplaner dans la salle adjacente. Il se rua vers ses grimoires, un en particulier. Quand il eut extrait _Magie du siècle dernier _de ses étagères, ses mains cherchèrent automatiquement la page concernant la force du cobra. Ses yeux relurent plusieurs fois une phrase écrite en gros caractères :

_Lorsque le signe du cobra est apparu sur un des deux partenaires, aucun ne peut reculer et le lien doit être complété au plus vite, ou bien les sujets peuvent perdre leur puissance magique. Plus le lien est fort, plus vite il doit être terminé, sous peine de provoquer la mort rapide des deux individus._

Severus referma le grimoire d'un coup sec et le laissa par terre avant de s'affaler sur un fauteuil proche. Ainsi le lien était entamé. Et bien entamé. Le serpent qui était apparu sur l'épaule pâle du gryffondor était presque complet : il ne manquait plus que les deux crocs dorés qui d'habitude ornaient la gueule du reptile. Plus qu'un lien et leur force sera complète. Le lien le plus dur à accomplir. Il ne devait rester que quelques jours avant que leurs pouvoirs magiques ne commencent à s'estomper. Rogue devait agir vite. Seulement Harry n'avait pas eu le temps d'entendre toutes les contraintes qu'imposait le lien, ils avaient été interrompus par l'attaque… encore un problème à régler : qui avait lancé l'éclair vert caractéristique d'un avada ? Était-ce vraiment le seigneur des ténèbres qui était revenu ? Pourtant sa marque sur le bras ne s'était pas réveillée. Rogue était exténué lui aussi, il s'endormit lentement sur le fauteuil, l'esprit hanté par ses chimères.

* * *

><p>« Professeur ? Professeur ! »<p>

Severus ouvra les yeux encore lourds de sommeil sur le visage tendu d'Harry. Il se releva brusquement, troublé par cette soudaine proximité et ne manqua pas sa chute sur le tapis. Le gryffondor n'esquissa pas même un sourire inhabituel.

« Que diantre se passe-t-il ?

-Dehors, la forêt, elle brûle ! j-je n'arrive pas à stopper les flammes. Vite ! »

Les deux hommes se ruèrent à l'extérieur de la bâtisse : le feu les avait encerclés, mais les flammes ne brillaient pas de la lueur rouge habituelle. Non, elles étaient d'un bleu nuit très profond, sans lumière, sans chaleur. « Des flammes magiques » grogna Severus avant de reculer.

« Harry, on ne peut pas les éteindre. Tu as ta baguette sur toi ?

-Oui mais…

-reste-t-il des choses dont tu as besoin dans la maison ?

-Oui, je vais les chercher ! »

Le gryffondor rentra dans la cabane et s'empara d'un de ses sacs. Dedans il mit le miroir de Sirius, sa cape d'invisibilité, certains vêtements pris sur le tas et quelques livres. Il retrouva Rogue dehors, luttant contre le feu qui s'étendait.

« Tu as tout ? Alors prend ma main vite ! »

Ils transplanèrent, encore plus loin, laissant derrière eux la maison en proie aux flammes. Ils atterrirent près d'un monticule de terre et de pierre, au sommet d'une colline sombre. Le soleil se couchait derrière les arbres.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-Sur la côte ouest de France.

-Si loin ? »

Tout de suite Rogue lança les sorts de protection autour d'eux. Harry le regardait faire comme la dernière fois, assis sur le sol, les genoux relevés sous le menton. Dans la pagaille, Severus avait perdu son éternelle robe noire, découvrant un pantalon droit noir et une chemise grise. C'était étrange de le voir habillé ainsi. Il lui inspirait beaucoup moins de crainte, plus de confiance. Harry le fixait de loin, feignant l'indifférence quand leurs regards se croisaient. Severus revint vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés, poussant un long soupir en étirant son dos courbaturé.

« Professeur ? Était-ce… la même personne qui nous a attaqués ?

-Oui, j'en suis presque sur.

-Le temps presse ! Faisons le lien dont tu m'as parlé ! Finissons-en rapidement.

-Écoute, Harry. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit à ce propos ?

-Eh bien, nous serons à jamais liés, il y a plusieurs étapes…

-et surtout il est irréversible. Et il se trouve… que le lien entre nous a déjà débuté.

-Comment ? »

Harry se leva brusquement et fixa le professeur de potions dans les yeux. Une lueur presque menaçante le fit se rasseoir sans bruit.

« Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait, je sais juste qu'il faut que nous le finissions très vite, ou bien nous pourrions subir des dommages…

-alors finis-le !

-ce n'est pas si simple, Harry, il reste une étape, la dernière.

-explique-moi.

-La force du cobra est constituée de quatre liens différents : le lien du sang, du cœur, des larmes et… du corps. »

A cette phrase, Harry déglutit.

« Le lien du sang a du être fait lors de ma mort, continua Severus d'un ton monocorde et dont les yeux revivaient ses derniers moments douloureux, et pour les deux autres, j'ignore quand ils ont pu être effectués. Quoiqu'il en soit, le lien du corps doit être fait dans les prochains jours.

-ce qui signifie... ?

-je te laisse deviner. »

Un lourd silence tomba entre les deux hommes. Harry venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses en très peu de temps. Le lien avait débuté et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il n'en avait pas l'intention, mais sa fierté en prenait un coup. De plus, deux liens avaient été crées sans qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne se rendent compte de rien. Et pour finir, dans moins d'une semaine, il devrait finir la Force en... non Harry ne pouvait résolument pas faire ça. Son esprit refusait d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un peu ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec le professeur. Dans une tentative vaine et peu subtile, il changea de sujet.

« Comment le lien du sang a-t-il pu être fait à ta mort ?

-Tu étais blessé, moi aussi, je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Maintenant Harry je veux savoir ce que tu choisis de faire.

-Je... Je ne sais pas. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Est-ce que seulement...

-Oui ? L'encouragea Rogue doucement.

-et bien... peux-tu te charger du...lien ? »

La voix du plus jeune était réduite à l'état de murmure et son visage arborait une magnifique teinte pivoine. Severus articula un vague « d'accord » et se leva, étirant ses muscles, évitant de regarder le jeune gryffondor. Il essaya de détourner ses pensées de la conversation plus que gênante qui venait d'avoir lieu quand un problème de taille s'imposa : Ils n'avaient nul lieu où dormir. Du bout de sa baguette il attira à lui un rocher qui devait être planté dans la terre depuis plusieurs siècles et, à l'aide de plusieurs morceaux d'écorce arrachés à même le tronc, il bâtit une sorte d'abri primaire, rendu plus chaleureux par un feu et un sort isolant. Harry le regardait, ébahi. La puissance du sorcier était immense. D'un signe de tête, Severus l'invita à rentrer se mettre à l'abri et à manger un ou deux sandwichs invoqués sur le tas. Le simili-repas se fit en silence, parfois rompu par un soupir tendu du gryffondor. Les flammes vertes du feu magique projetaient sur les murs les ombres dansantes des deux hommes, rajoutant à la situation une atmosphère presque irréelle. Tout s'y prêtait pour l'esprit d'Harry : son professeur récemment ressuscité se trouvait en face de lui, traqué par le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle lui aussi récemment revenu à la vie, et il venait d'apprendre que d'ici peu de jours il allait purement et simplement devoir coucher avec le dit professeur. De quoi chambouler l'esprit du survivant.

« Professeur ?

-Hmmmm. Répondit Rogue, étonné que ce soit Harry qui amorce la conversation.

-Quand le lien sera fait, (Harry déglutit à cette pensée) comment allons-nous trouver Voldemort?

-comme tu le vois, il nous traque, il sera facile de trouver l'ennemi, il viendra à nous de son propre chef. La difficulté sera de le combattre.

-mais nous aurons le lien !

-L'intensité de la force du cobra varie selon les duos. Bien sûr nous avons de grandes chances de le vaincre, mais qui sait, peut-être aura-t-il lui aussi trouver une énième source de puissance. »

Harry resta muet. Il avait cru qu'avec la force du cobra, il pourrait vaincre Voldemort aisément. Grande désillusion. Les deux sorciers restèrent ainsi une bonne heure à fixer le feu, avant qu'un bâillement étire la bouche du gryffondor. En silence Severus invoqua deux chaudes couvertures sombres. Le survivant ne se fit pas prier. Il s'allongea à terre, le dos au feu et par la même occasion à Rogue. Celui-ci attendit un moment avant de lui-même se coucher.

* * *

><p>La lumière vive du soleil réveilla Harry aux aurores. Il était installé confortablement dans sa couverture, un poids chaud contre son dos. L'esprit encore brumeux il se colla contre cette source de chaleur bienvenue alors que le vent froid soufflait par les interstices de la cabane. Le sort isolant faiblissait un peu.<p>

Severus de son côté était réveillé depuis une bonne heure mais il n'avait osé bouger lorsqu'il avait senti le corps du plus jeune appuyé au sien. Le nez dans les cheveux brun de son cadet il se détendit peu à peu, profitant du sommeil du gryffondor pour baisser sa garde. Comme dirigée par une force supérieure, sa main redressa la couverture sur le corps frêle du survivant et alla se perdre dans la toison brune. L'odeur musquée d'Harry envahit ses poumons et il huma avec encore plus de ferveur le parfum enivrant qui s'offrait à lui. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller complètement l'adolescent.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le crâne, et il n'était plus à la place à laquelle il s'était endormi la veille. Le poids chaud dans son dos n'était pas un rocher et encore moins un pli de couverture. Il tourna la tête, doucement, et croisa deux iris noirs qui le fixaient avec un mélange d'appréhension et de… bonheur ? Non, il devait juste être mal réveillé. Il se retira brusquement et se confondit en excuses. L'absence soudaine de la chaleur de son partenaire le fit frissonner et il s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture. Couverture qui était en fait celle de Severus, la sienne étant restée sagement à sa place depuis le soir. Rogue se leva et calma les excuses du plus jeune en posant une main légère sur son crâne. Puis il sortit de la cabane, laissant Harry pantois et bien seul.

_Par Merlin qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'en étais presque à souhaiter rester sous les couvertures…Non, ce n'est pas vrai !_

Harry chassa très vite ses pensées et profita de l'absence de son professeur pour se changer avec les affaires qu'il avait pris le temps d'emmener. Il tenta de se repeigner et sortit de l'abri. Dehors, Severus consolidait les boucliers magiques pendant que deux lièvres cuisaient au dessus d'un feu émeraude. Quand Harry s'approcha Rogue lui lança un regard méfiant et fut presque soulagé de voir que le gryffondor préférait oublier les événements du matin. Il y eut encore un silence, coupé bientôt par le survivant.

« Je t'ai pris des vêtements avec les miens avant que la maison ne brûle. Si tu les veux... où est-ce que je pourrais me rafraîchir ?

-Descends le flan nord de la colline. Mais ne traîne pas : notre ennemi ne mettra pas longtemps à nous repérer. »

Harry se dirigeait vers le nord quand la voix de son aîné fut portée jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Merci, pour les vêtements. »

-arrêt sur image-

Severus lui avait dit merci. Sans aucune raison valable, le cœur du gryffondor s'emballa pour ne plus ralentir. Une légère rougeur lui montait au joue, résistante aux jets d'eau froide sur son visage. Le bain ne dura pas plus de cinq minutes, gâché par la température avoisinant les dix degrés. Grelottant et se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris de serviette, il remonta le flan de la colline. Ce bain lui avait quand même éclaircit certaines idées.

Il devait terminer le lien.

Ils pourraient vaincre Voldemort à jamais.

Il avait une peur effroyable de comment leur dernier lien pourrait se passer.

Le fait de coucher avec Severus Rogue, le monstre des cachots, ex-mangemort et espion de son état ne le rebutait pas, en fait, il avait juste peur de l'acte en lui-même. C'est vrai, comment deux hommes pouvaient-ils bien faire ?

L'esprit plein d'idées très pures et innocentes, Harry se redirigeait vers leur abri de fortune, ne faisant même pas attention au regard insistant du professeur sur lui. Ce fut seulement lorsque celui-ci toussa à s'en décrocher les poumons que le gryffondor se tourna vers lui.

« Harry, peux-tu me montrer ta marque ? »

Le susnommé releva ses cheveux de son front découvrant sa vieille cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas celle-là, la marque du lien.

-il y a une marque ?

-Oui, sur ton épaule gauche, tu ne l'avais _même pas_ remarquée ? »

Le ton presque déçu de la voix de Rogue dérangea moins le jeune sorcier que le fait qu'il avait pu voir son épaule nue sans qu'il le sache. Il se tourna vers la plaine et enleva son tee-shirt, sa peau frissonnant sous l'assaut du vent. Attentif, rogue lui demanda s'il ne préférait pas aller au chaud à l'intérieur, son examen risquant d'être long. Harry acquiesça.

Quand il entra dans l'abri, il eut le souffle coupé : il y régnait une atmosphère bien plus chaude que ce matin : des tissus avaient été tendus tout autour, bouchant les courants d'air et donnant à la seule pièce un air de cocon. Un beau feu vert brûlait au milieu de la salle désormais plus grande. Six personnes auraient pu facilement y coucher sans se gêner le moins du monde. Le gryffondor s'assit face au feu et attendit. Les longs doigts fins du professeur effleurèrent un instant son omoplate, lui arrachant un long frisson. Puis plus rien. Quand Harry se retourna, Severus avait l'air pensif et concentré.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-ce n'est pas bon, le lien réclame son achèvement.

-est-ce que je peux la voir aussi ? Ta marque ? »

Levant un sourcil de surprise, Rogue enleva le pan gauche de sa chemise et tourna le dos au gryffondor. Celui-ci vit un serpent rouge le regarder, son corps formant quelques arabesques compliquées. Presque automatiquement, ses doigts retracèrent les formes abstraites sur l'épaule forte du maître des potions. La peau blanche frissonnait sous ses doigts. A partir de ce moment, Harry perdit pied.

* * *

><p><em>Un nouveau chapitre de fait. Dans le prochain retrouvez nos deux héros dans un joulie piti lemon ^o^<em>


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :La force du cobra**

**Rating **: On passe à M !

**Disclaimer **: J.K. Rowling

**Personnages **: Harry P et Severus R.

**Note :** Voici le quatrième chapitre avec beaucoup de retard ;_; petit rappel: nous avions laisser Harry et Rogue dans la petite maison en train de se tripoter les épaules... Merci à lamatadora, annadriya, Marcel et adenoide pour leurs reviews.

**Note 2:** ce chapitre commence par un lemon et cette fois-ci je n'ai PAS mis de séparations entre le lemon et le reste du chapitre!

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Severus sentait les doigts retracer les contours du serpent. Il ne put empêcher un soupir de traverser ses lèvres. Les caresses furtives du plus jeune sur sa peau réveillaient en lui des sensations trop longtemps endormies. Les lents mouvements des doigts du gryffondor se firent plus précis et plus avenants. Rogue ne reconnaissait pas Harry. Il se retourna pour voir les deux émeraudes devenir brûlantes et accrocher son regard. Les joues du survivant rosissaient et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait parfois s'échapper de petits soupirs. Un véritable appel à la luxure. Severus avança son visage doucement et pris possession des lèvres roses de son cadet, comme la veille : en douceur. Il mordilla un instant la lèvre inférieure, légèrement gonflée jusqu'à ce que le gryffondor se réveille : celui-ci ouvrit la paroi de ses dents et joua un instant avec la langue de son aîné avant de se rendre et de se perdre totalement dans les affres du plaisir que les doigts de Severus lui procuraient. Rogue parcourait le torse offert de ses mains, suivant la ligne parfaite de ses abdominaux, jouant un instant avec son nombril, arrachant de longs râles à Harry. Ses lèvres quittèrent les siennes presque à regret pour explorer le cou fin du cadet. La peau blanche frissonnait à son contact. Il entama le début d'un suçon sur la jugulaire, arrachant un gémissement au gryffondor. Ce corps brûlant l'appelait à grand cri. Il appuya sur les épaules frêle du plus jeune et l'allongea doucement sur le sol, un coussin sous sa tête. Il voulait prendre soin d'Harry, celui qu'il avait sans se l'avouer désiré depuis bien trop longtemps. Il voulait que leur moment soit magique. Il continua la découverte de ce torse fin et musclé par le Quidditch, laissant derrière lui une myriade de petites traces rouges. Harry fermait les yeux, le mains perdues dans la toison noire du professeur de potions. Il releva sa tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Leurs torses se touchaient, mais Harry voulait plus. Maladroitement il tenta d'enlever leurs pantalons, quand un coup de baguette de la part de Severus envoya les dernières barrières de tissu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux hommes en tenue d'Adam entremêlaient leurs jambes, goûtant la saveur de l'autre de tout leur être. Rogue entraînait son cadet dans un baiser enivrant tandis que ses mains expertes caressaient chaque parcelle de peau. Leurs deux virilités se frôlaient, leurs faisant pousser des cris qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru pousser ensemble. Bientôt les doigts fins de Severus vinrent s'enrouler malicieusement autour du membre palpitant d'Harry. Il rompit leur baiser, regardant le visage rougit de son cadet.<p>

« Harry, ouvre les yeux. »

Sa voix rauque brisa l'atmosphère étouffante. Les paupières du gryffondor se soulevèrent pour laisser place à deux émeraudes voilées par le désir. Rogue sourit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent encore quelques instants avant que Severus ne parte explorer de ses lèvres le reste du corps sculpté par le Quidditch. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent un instant sur le nombril avant de s'attaquer au membre fièrement dressé du plus jeune. Quand sa langue vint le titiller, Harry se cambra, laissant échapper un long gémissement. Adorable. Rogue continua sur cette voie, donnant de légers coups de langue avait de le prendre totalement en bouche. Ses lents va-et-vient devinrent plus rapides et firent venir Harry rapidement dans un râle de plaisir. Il essuya le coin de ses lèvres et vint embrasser celles du gryffondor. Ses mains s'emmêlèrent quelques instants à la chevelure brune avant de redescendre et de caresser tendrement l'intimité du survivant. Il introduit un premier doigt, sans cesser leur baiser. Il sentit Harry se tendre légèrement sous l'intrusion. Il y mit bientôt un deuxième doigt. Titillant la prostate du plus jeune, lui arrachant de petits cris

aigus. Un sifflement indigné résonna entre les murs quand Severus retira ses doigts pour y présenter quelque chose de bien plus gros. Cette fois-ci Harry laissa s'échapper des larmes de douleur, bientôt remplacées par des larmes de plaisir quand le membre de Rogue en lui vint taper sa prostate de plein fouet. Les mouvements de ses hanches épousèrent le rythme effréné des coups de reins de son aîné. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos fort du maître des potions.

« Pr-professeur...

-j'ai un prénom Harry. »

Ce doux susurrement à son oreille libéra la pression du corps de Harry qui se libéra en un long murmure.

« Severus. »

Son intimité se resserra sur Rogue qui, à l'entente de son nom prononcé si bas, se lâcha lui aussi. Il se retira tranquillement, s'effondrant instantanément sur le corps du plus jeune. Il captura une dernière fois les lèvres du gryffondor et grava dans sa mémoire le regard vert qui accrochait le sien. Il était le plus heureux des hommes. Quand il s'endormit, Harry osa susurrer à son oreille des mots qui, il en était sur, exprimaient un sentiment dicté par le lien nouvellement formé.

Le serpentard dut se forcer à rester allongé, les yeux fermés. Au creux de son ventre le lien criait de joie tandis qu'une vague inquiétude suintait par les pores de sa peau. Il n'aimait pas que son cœur lui échappe.

Harry se réveillait doucement. Refusant d'ouvrir les yeux sous la lumière agressive du jour, il resta un moment allongé, les souvenirs du matin lui revenant petit à petit en mémoire. Il sourit et voulu se lever, quand une douleur lancinante au creux de ses reins le coupa dans son élan. Il resta assis pétrifié par une douleur inconnue quand il aperçu le corps de Severus, allongé près de lui. Il posa son regard sur l'épaule nue de son aîné : le serpent arborait désormais deux crocs dorés et des motifs compliqués étaient apparu sur tout son corps. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit :_ et si Rogue n'avait fait ceci que pour le lien ?_ Il chassa cette pensée désagréable et reporta son attention sur le visage détendu du professeur de potions : Deux orbes noires le fixaient. Le regard profond le fit tressaillir. Harry ne bougea pas, incapable de savoir quoi faire dans cette situation. Rogue se redressa sur un coude et doucement, sans gestes brusques, embrassa le gryffondor pétrifié. Un sourire se dessina l'espace d'un instant sur ses lèvres et il se leva, attirant à lui ses vêtements. Harry posa un dernier regard sur le corps nu et musclé du professeur avant qu'il ne sorte et qu'une violente rougeur n'apparaisse sur ses joues. Lui aussi s'habilla, les reins toujours douloureux et tituba vers la sortie. Le soleil commençait à décliner : ils avaient perdu une journée entière. Enfin, le lien était terminé. Pourtant Harry ne se sentait pas différent. Il avait plutôt l'impression d'être seul. Très seul. Severus n'était nul part à l'horizon.

_Mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais ? Qu'est-ce que j'espérais, qu'il me serve le petit déjeuner au lit la bouche en cœur comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours ?_

Harry ne l'avouait pas mais oui, il aurait bien aimé que le comportement de Rogue soit différent.

OO~OO~OO

Severus de son côté était parti chercher de quoi se restaurer, et en profitait pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait achevé le lien, mais il aurait tellement aimé recommencer encore et encore dés son réveil... Depuis, il sentait une réelle différence : ses barrières occlumantiques étaient levées et il sentait toutes les émotions d'Harry se déverser en lui. C'était troublant. Ainsi le gryffondor était... déçu ? Anxieux ? Pourquoi ?

De retour au campement Severus fit à manger sans un mot, fixant du regard Harry, assis en face de lui. Celui-ci fixait le sol, les joues un peu rouges, se tortillant sur la terre. Rogue devinait la raison de ces mouvements.

« Veux-tu que je calme la douleur ? »

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce mais pourtant elle fit sursauter le gryffondor. Il leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, pas très sûr de comprendre le sens de la question.

« Tu dois avoir mal ou au mieux être un peu gêné, je peux faire passer tout ça si tu veux.

-J-je veux bien. »

Severus lança un sort sur le plus jeune qui se détendit instantanément. Il devrait le retenir pour plus tard. Mais pourquoi, avait-il l'intention de recommencer ? Sans vrai raison Harry s'empourpra et baissa le regard. Il cassa le silence qui était revenu, sans pour autant lever les yeux des brins d'herbe à ses pieds.

« Maintenant, on est plus forts ?

-Oui, même si les changements ne se voient pas, tu t'en rendras compte en combat. Je pense qu'un entraînement s'impose. Mais d'abord mange tu dois être exténué. »

Le sous-entendu n'échappa pas à Harry qui arbora un joli teint pivoine. Il mangea sans dire un mot et attendit la fin du repas, impatient de découvrir sa nouvelle force. Severus sentait l'envie de son partenaire et cessa son repas pour débuter l'exercice.

« deux personnes liées par la force du cobra ne peuvent pas se battre entre elles. Tu devras t'entraîner sur une autre cible. Pour l'instant, ce chêne fera l'affaire.

-d'accord. stupéfix ! »

L'arbre fut projeté à plusieurs mètres, en lambeau, entraînant des monceaux de terre dans son sillage. Il atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et se fendilla en plusieurs endroits. Un sourire fier vint étirer les lèvres du gryffondor. Rogue tendit sa baguette vers un autre grand arbre qui explosa. L'onde de choc déterra plusieurs autres chênes. Harry tourna vers lui un regard émerveillé. Severus s'approcha de lui et ne put qu'être attendri un instant par l'admiration que le plus jeune lui portait.

« Tu vois, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Plus nous serrons proche lors du combat plus notre force augmentera. La force du cobra est irréversible car sinon, un corps non préparé ne pourrait contenir l'afflux de magie et se désintégrerait. Nous n'irons pas chercher l'ennemi, c'est lui qui nous trouvera. En attente de la bataille, nous devons nous tenir prêts. Cela signifie des exercices encore et encore pour que tu maîtrises cette force et que tu apprennes à la canaliser. »

Harry acquiesça tandis que Severus se retourna sans un mot de plus. D'un geste vif de sa baguette il fit rentrer les arbres en terre et effaça toutes traces de dégâts. La puissance du sorcier émerveillait toujours Harry. Tandis qu'il observait les mains de son professeur faire de lents gestes majestueux, une idée vint hanter son esprit refusant de le libérer tant qu'il n'aurait pas assouvi sa curiosité.

« monsieur ?

-je m'appelle Severus. Si nous sommes liés jusqu'à notre mort, autant prendre de bonnes habitudes. Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation, il n'était pas près pour ça.

-est-ce que nos patronus changeront eux aussi ? Je veux dire,si il y a un lien entre nous comme il y avait un lien entre... toi et ma mère, leurs formes se modifieront ?

-voyons ça. »

D'une légère torsion du poignet, Rogue fit apparaître une biche argentée, frêle et agile, mais dont le crâne était pourvu d'un bois. Le gauche. Quand Harry fit apparaître le sien, il se rendit compte qu'il manquait le même bois à son cerf. Au fond de lui il était heureux d'avoir une preuve concrète du lien qui les unissaient désormais. Leurs deux patronus se rejoignirent et restèrent ainsi un instant avant de se fondre et de ne former qu'un immense cerf à hautes ramures et dont la stature digne ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle d'un centaure. Puis ils se dissipèrent sous les regards abasourdis de Harry et Severus. Rogue secoua la tête et parla plus à lui-même qu'à quiconque.

« Il est vrai que le patronus repose essentiellement sur la puissance magique. Si celle-ci se met à changer, n'est-il pas normal que le patronus se modifie aussi ? »

OO~OO~OO

Pour des raisons purement stratégiques, les entraînements ne se faisaient désormais que de nuit. Harry explorait sa nouvelle force avec entrain, certain qu'il pourrait enfin battre Voldemort à jamais. Parfois avant de se coucher, quand le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, Severus lui parlait de différentes tactiques, de nouveaux sorts, et des particularités de la Force. Il se pouvait qu'ils discutent des heures alors que tous deux étaient exténués. Harry aimait parler, en fait il aimait tout ce qui détournait son esprit de ce qui s'était passé dans l'abri la dernière fois. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait qu'il devrait s'inquiéter, que plus jamais Severus ne le toucherait, que seul le lien l'importait. Et il en était triste. Alors il se perdait dans le flot continue de ses paroles, concentrant son regard sur ses deux orbes noires qui le fixaient étrangement elles aussi.

Un soir Harry se réveilla seul. Quand il sortit, Un patronus se tenait devant Severus : un chat. D'un coup de baguette Rogue le dissipa en une fumée blanchâtre et se retourna vers Harry, surpris de le voir levé si tôt. Le gryffondor était resté sur le seuil de leur abri, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

« qu'est-ce que le patronus de McGonagall faisait ici ? »

Rogue marqua une pause, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, attendant un instant que la tension baisse.

« Elle t'a cherché longtemps. Elle s'assurait seulement que tu n'était pas mort.

-Va-t-elle interférer ? Sait-elle pour la Force ?

-Je ne lui ai rien dit. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il n'étais pas gêné d'être lié à son professeur, mais si les autres savaient, ils réagiraient sûrement mal et il serait mal à l'aise.

« Comment sait-elle que tu es revenu ?

-elle ne le savait pas.

-Je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si elle le sait. »

Automatiquement, comme si ce membre était guidé par un instinct propre, Severus leva sa main qui resta en suspend devant le visage du gryffondor. Celui-ci ferma les yeux en attente de quelque chose. Rogue baissa le bras et se détourna. Tout en tournant le dos à Harry il rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Écoute Harry, et ne m'interrompt pas. Le lien s'est formé sans que tu aies pu décidé de quoique se soit. Je comprends que cela t'aie déboussolé. Encore une fois tu n'as pas été maître de ton destin et je m'en veux. A propos de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois... »

Un long silence s'en suivit, c'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de ce qui s'était passé. Une jolie couleur rouge envahit le visage de Harry qui baissa la tête et fixa le sol. Rogue le comprenait et savait ce qu'il ressentait. Oui, il n'avait jamais été maître de son destin. Il n'avait pu profiter de ses parents, de son parrain, de ses amis. Dés sa naissance on avait décidé pour lui qu'il devrait vaincre le plus grand mage noir du siècle, qu'il devrait être l'Élu, qu'on le dévisagerait dans la rue, à l'école. Il avait fait semblant d'accepter tout ceci. Il avait rassuré ses proches en disant que tout allait bien. Pourtant Severus avait percé son masque et avait compris. Cet homme qui le haïssait au début l'avait mis à nu bien plus vite que son meilleur ami.

« Monsieur...

-non ne m'interrompt pas. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Sache seulement que je suis désolé pour cela sache que ça ne se reproduira pas. Severus eu un pincement au cœur. Si tu veux en parler, ou de quoi que se soit d'autre d'ailleurs, je pense que maintenant tu sais que tu peux venir me voir.

Harry resta silencieux et scrutait le dos de son aîné. Il s'était excusé et lui avait proposé son aide. Il était touché, très ému même. Au fond de lui le lien avait grondé quand Severus lui avait certifié ne plus le touché, mais il ronronnait à présent de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Harry avança, lentement et se tint derrière le professeur de potions. Severus avait fermé les yeux et attendait, le souffle court. Deux mains timides se posèrent sur ses épaules et il sentit quelques larmes tomber de la tête du gryffondor, nichée entre ses omoplate.

« Je ne comprends pas tout sanglota Harry, mon corps et mon cœur réagissent trop différemment de ce que je pouvais imaginer. Il y a une voix dans ma tête qui me dit de me rapprocher de toi et qui a...aimé la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. Mais je sais que ça ne peut pas être moi qui pense ainsi ! Je n'ai jamais aimé d'hommes, bien que ça ne me gêne pas, mais je ne me reconnais pas. Quand tu as dit ne plus vouloir me toucher, on aurait dit que mon ventre allait se déchirer. Je ne ressens plus rien comme avant, ou plutôt si, la peur est toujours là, la peur de la guerre et maintenant la peur de te perdre. Vraiment je voudrais être comme tout le monde. J'aimerais que quand le danger arrive, les gens arrêtent de penser que je suis invincible. Je voudrais moi aussi qu'on me protège et qu'on me réconforte. Et...et le lien ne veut plus qu'une seule personne pour cette besogne. Vraiment je ne me reconnais plus et j'ai peur... _Severus._ »

Rogue sursauta : la première et la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom c'était lorsqu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il avait écouté chaque mots du plus jeune sans réagir mais à la fin de son monologue il se retourna lentement et pris ses poignets, le forçant à le regarder. Ses yeux verts brillaient et des larmes silencieuses couraient sur ses joues. Il essaya de prendre son regard, et resta un instant captivé par les deux orbes émeraudes.

« Je comprends Harry. Le lien qui nous unit désormais n'est pas facile à accepter et peut être très dur à vivre. Je te promets tu entends, je promets de tout faire pour que tout aille bien. »

Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent et il acquiesça, un sourire franc étirant ses lèvres. Adorable, il était tout à fait adorable. Severus se pencha de quelques centimètres seulement et le gryffondor vint à la rencontre de ses lèvres, timidement. Rogue ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. Contre lui Harry se détendit et au bout de quelques secondes ce fut lui qui recula. Il bredouilla quelques excuses et fit un pas en arrière, l'arrachant à regret des bras fermes de son professeur. Au fond de lui le lien grondait de frustration. Le jour allait arriver. Le gryffondor rentra dans l'abri et s'allongea sous sa couette, apaisé. Toute la tension accumulée au cours des derniers jours s'était envolée. Et dire qu'il avait suffit d'une conversation ! Non bien plus que ça : Harry avait embrassé son professeur. Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'aient voulu aller plus loin, Harry savait au fond que tout ceci allait évoluer. Il savait aussi que quoiqu'il se passe, Severus attendrait. C'était étrange pour lui de considérer le serpentard comme un amant, un futur partenaire. Car c'est ce qu'ils deviendraient à coup sûr. Est-ce que cela se serait passé ainsi si il n'y avait pas eu le lien ? Harry ne voulait pas y penser. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Dehors Severus essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur. Le gryffondor ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Au creux de son ventre le lien hurlait de mécontentement. Il le fit taire et lui aussi alla se coucher. Severus ferma les yeux. Il s'allongea de l'autre côté de la bâtisse et après avoir conjuré un bon feu il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

OO~OO~OO

Au cœur de la forêt, une jeune femme apparut de nul part. Elle avait cherché le garçon et son professeur dans l'Angleterre et avait finalement atterri sur la côte ouest de France. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de leur abri, bien décidée à réitérer son attaque, elle fut projetée en l'air par nue force invisible.

_« Puissant bouclier Severus, mais combien de temps encore pourras-tu protéger ce jeune garçon de moi ? »_

* * *

><p>J'espère avoir le temps de publier la suite assez vite... Merci de votre lecture.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre**: La force du cobra

**Rating:** M désormais

**Disclaimer**: JKR.

**Note**: Hum... en retard, comme toujours. Je m'excuse encore, mais quand l'inspiration ne vient pas et quand l'unité centrale se met contre vous ... è_é Chapitre un peu court (euphémisme...), j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Adenoide:** Je vois que j'ai réussi à faire passer mon idée ^^ en effet tout ce que tu as dit est vrai! quand à l'identité de la méchante madame, on le saura bientôt!

**Okawa:** Je sais... mon gros défaut, c'est d'aller BIEN TROP vite! Et j'ai un gros faible pour Harry OoC ^^ Merci pour ta review et encore merci d'être passée! j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Harry s'enferma dans l'abri et ferma les yeux. Ses mains n'empêchèrent pas les bruits de parvenir à ses oreilles. Dehors les éclairs lumineux fusaient des deux baguettes, il entendait jusqu'aux souffles saccadés des deux ennemis. Tandis que le son mat d'un corps qui tombe mit fin au combat, un rire de fou inonda les tympans du gryffondor. Un rire de femme.<p>

_Un jour avant_

L'entraînement avait repris. Après la mise au point de la veille, Harry se sentait plus confiant. Rogue avait conjuré deux mannequins qui leurs lançaient à intervalles réguliers des sorts de plus en plus puissants. Harry put tous les déjouer au moins jusqu'au Doloris. A ce moment il s'effondra et hurla, revoyant des milliers d'images douloureuses. Severus perdit son sang-froid et détruisit le mannequin, mettant fin au supplice de son cadet. Harry se releva et ordonna au deuxième mannequin de lui relancer le sort. Il voulait réussir à résister.

La deuxième fois fut aussi difficile que la première : ses oreilles sifflaient, son torse semblait se déchirer au niveau de son cœur. Tout son corps n'était que plaie béante, il souffrait par tous les pores de sa peau. L'image qu'il avait de lui à cet instant était un amas de chair sanguinolente dont les contours restaient indisitinct, son sang se mêlant à l'herbe et à la terre. Il criait. Sa gorge le brûlait comme passée au fer blanc, ses membres se tordirent dans le mauvais sens, provoquant la cassure de chacun de ses os, un à un. Certaines parties de son corps qu'il ne connaissait pas semblaient s'enflammer et pourrir de l'intérieur. A travers ses hurlements il entendit un vague incendio puis plus rien. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Frénétiquement il inspecta tous les recoins de son corps. Pas une éraflure. Doloris était tout de même un sort horrible.

Rogue se précipita à se côtés pour l'aider à se relever.

« Voyons Harry, deux doloris, tu es fou !

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé faire, je dois y résister.

-tu dois aussi te reposer, te torturer ne servira qu'à faire gagner plus facilement le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Mais lui, il n'hésitera pas ! Si je me retrouve contre lui, il ne me demandera pas si je suis trop fatigué pour un doloris ou s'il doit me tuer sur le champ ! La dernière fois il est mort sans avoir pu me torturer, mais cette fois ce sera différent ! C'est pour mon bien qu'il faut que tu me laisses seul, je peux le faire ! »

la détermination transformait les deux émeraudes en orbes brûlantes. Severus aquiesça et se releva. Il conjura un autre mannequin et rentra à l'intérieur. Il ne supportait pas de voir Harry souffrir, même s'il savait qu'il avait totalement raison. Il reprit le grimoire sur les magies de retours et lut encore une fois le chapitre sur les flammes de la dernière chance. C'était une magie trop complexe et étrange pour que Severus n'en comprenne toute la teneur. Il cherchait une quelconque information qui lui dirait quoi faire et pourquoi il était revenu l_ui_ et pas un autre. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention quand une voix faible l'appela de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce fut quand le lien gronda dans son ventre qu'il fit attention aux sons qui venait de dehors : Harry devait être appuyé contre le panneau de bois, il entendait sa respiration forte et saccadée. Rogue se leva et aida le jeune homme à se relever sans un mot. Il le fit ensuite s'allonger sur sa couverture et le recouvrit de la sienne, pressant sur son front un tissu imbibé d'eau froide.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était trop.

-La détourna les yeux de ceux inquiets de son n'ai pas réussi, pas un seul, je n'ai pu en éviter aucun. Je suis incapable. »

Le silence suivit ses paroles. Tandis qu'il fixait une tapisserie bleu nuit sur le mur, Severus essayait de comprendre le gryffondor. Il n'avait pas réussit à résister au Doloris, mais si peu de gens savait le faire ! Il devait l'avouer, Harry avait déjà franchit la limite de son âge : il savait faire un patronus corporel, il pouvait résister à l'Imperium, il avait déjà vu des gens mourir, bien trop pour ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Et pourtant il était resté le même. Rogue passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns en bataille, distrait. Harry ne bougea pas. Il continua ses caresses et suivait à présent la clavicule de son cadet. Ses doitgs suivaient le contour de ses muscles, de ses tendons, provoquant de longs frissons sur la peau pâle qui s'offrait à lui. Alors le survivant tourna la tête et ancra son regard dans celui noir et puissant de son professeur. Il se releva et comme attiré par une force invisible, posa ses lèvres sur celles fines et roses de son aîné. Le baiser fut doux et tendre, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Ses mains se posaient timidement dans le dos de Severus qui quant à lui enserrait déjà fermement la taille du gryffondor. Leur baiser se fit plus profond, comme une soif vitale, et ils durent bientôt se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

« Je suis désolé.souffla Rogue entre deux respirations. Harry posa son index sur ses lèvres

-Tu vois de ce dont je t'ai parlé, hier. Mon corps me dit que je dois être avec toi à jamais. Et je pense que le tien réagit pareil. Harry marqua une pause. Je crois que je t'aime. »

Severus se releva prestement, mettant ainsi de la distance entre eux. Harry en fut blessé et tenta vainement de l'attirer à lui. Ses mains restaient accrochées à sa robe de sorcier. Rogue ne savait plus quoi faire : au fond de lui le lien lui hurlait d'avancer et de prendre le gryffondor dans ses bras, mais sa raison lui disait que tout ceci était mal. Partagé il resta debout, sans vrai conviction. À ses pieds Harry le suppliait du regard.

« Tu ne devrais pas. » fut la seule chose qu'il prononça avant de se dégager de la prise bien faible du gryffondor et de sortir de l'abri.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées avant qu'Harry ne sorte de l'abri. Il avait dormi d'un sommeil agité, extenué par les doloris mais frustré, confus, totalement hors de lui. Il était en colère contre lui-même plus que contre Severus. Il avait laissé le lien décider à sa place et il l'avait laissé prendre le contrôle de lui. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire ces mots. Il n'avait pas pu faire un tel mensonge. Car s'en était un ! Il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme, il ne pouvait pas aimer son professeur de potion, non il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait les femmes et leurs courbes généreuses, il aimait ce corps et cette grâce dont elles seules avaient le secret. Pourtant quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait les formes dures d'un corps masculin, il voyait ce torse dépourvu de poitrine. Et il aimait cela sans le comprendre.

Dehors Severus continuait à lire le grimoire qu'il avait apporté. Au fond d'Harry, une voix qui n'était pas la sienne regrettait qu'il ne pose pas les yeux sur lui. Il se posa à ses côtés, à une distance respectable.

« Pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû. On peut recommencer l'entraînement ? »

D'un mouvement de baguette Rogue conjura un autre mannequin et regarda Harry combattre. Après seulement quelques minutes il se leva et fit cesser tout mouvements au pantin. Le survivant le regarda, surpris.

« je pense que nous pouvons arrêter les stupefix et autre sorts secondaires. Nous devons travailler notre lien. »

Les pensées d'Harry furent assez peu catholiques pour le faire rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il acquiesça en silence. Severus se tourna face au mannequin et ferma les yeux. Le gryffondor sentit tout de suite une chaleur se répandre dans son ventre jusque dans tout son dos. Ses mains rougeoyaient légèrement. Quand il tourna la tête, il fut surpris de voir son aîné entouré d'une aura translucide presque invisible. Elle enflait de plus en plus jusqu'à l'englober lui aussi. Il y faisait chaud, étouffant. On pouvait y sentir la magie pulser. Puissant. Severus était puissant. Et étrangemment, Harry se sentait aussi fort. Il ferma les yeux. Sur le rideau de ses paupières se dessinait cette force dans laquelle il baignait. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir tout faire, d'être invincible. Puis tout s'arrêta. Rogue avait fini et le fixait.

« C'était quoi ça ?

-Un aperçu de ce dont nous serons capable après entraînement. Harry souffla.

-C'est dément. »

Il sourit. « Ce gamin est vraiment trop inconscient », se dit Rogue en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Et comment on va faire pour s'entraîner ?

-Combat. Travail. Études. Endurance. »

Tout à coup le sourire s'effaça du visage du gryffondor. Severus rit intérieurement : il était vraiment facile à manipuler. Dans un tourbillon de cape noire il rentra dans l'abri. Il était temps de se restaurer, ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis la veille.

La lune était pleine et éclairait faiblement la prairie. Une lumière plus forte et plus dense fusa d'entre les arbres et s'évanouit au contact d'un mur invisible. Un autre éclair orangé fusa et fissura le mur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la barrière s'écroula.

Dans leur sorte de cabane, Harry et Severus parlait encore. Tout à coup Rogue se tendit. Il lança à Harry avant de se ruer à l'extérieur :

« RESTE ICI ! Ne bouge pas, il n'est pas encore temps ! »

Le gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil dehors : une femme se tenait droite et riait comme une folle, baguette à la main. En face d'elle Severus évitait ses sorts sans pour autant l'attaquer. Le survivant avait peur, l'aura que dégageait cette inconnue le clouait sur place. Un sort ricocha sur la barrière magique que Severus avait érigée autour de l'abri. La déflagration fit voler les feuilles et la poussière. Quand Harry put enfin voir quelque chose, il aperçu un signe sur le front de la femme. Un cobra. Le même. Harry déglutit. Elles devaient être extrêmement forte elle aussi. Il avait peur pour Severus qui avait de plus en plus de mal à lui faire face.

Harry s'enferma dans l'abri et ferma les yeux. Ses mains n'empêchèrent pas les bruits de parvenir à ses oreilles. Dehors les éclairs lumineux fusaient des deux baguettes, il entendait jusqu'aux souffles saccadés des deux ennemis. Tandis que le son mat d'un corps qui tombe mit fin au combat, un rire de fou inonda les tympans du gryffondor. Un rire de femme.

Silence. Seule le souffle du vent sifflait entre les arbres. Au creux de son ventre, Harry sentait battre faiblement le lien, à l'agonie. Le pan d'écorce qui fermait sa cachette s'écarta pour laisser apparaître le visage ensanglanté de la démente. Elle souriait et regardait Harry dans les yeux. Dans sa main, elle tenait la baguette de Severus. Une bouffée de colère envahit le gryffondor. Le lien hurlait, voulait sortir et détruire cette femme, réduire sa chair en lambeaux, lui enlever les traits humains qu'elle ne méritait pas. Il ferma les yeux et laissa exploser sa rage. L'air devint irrespirable, Harry crispa ses phalanges sur sa baguette.

« Vous n'aviez pas...le... DROIT ! »

le souffle de l'explosion envoya la femme à l'autre bout du bois. Elle arrêta de respirer. Dans sa course elle lâcha la baguette de Severus.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, ses mains tremblaient encore. La baguette de Rogue gisait encore à ses pieds. Le jour pointait son nez.

* * *

><p><em>Je pense que la suite arrivera... Bientôt.<em>


End file.
